Keimi's Treasure
by Rabukurafuto
Summary: Keimi finds a magic treasure for Madame Shyarly, one that makes Keimi's breasts grow! Shyarly shows Keimi how much she appreciates the change. Breast expansion, yuri, Shyarly/Keimi


**_ケイミー_****_の宝_**

**_Keimi's Treasure_**

_Note: This is a breast expansion, lactation, and girls love story. If those themes do not interest you then please do not read this story._

Keimi checked her map, and then scanned her surroundings. No doubt about it; she was in the right place. The beautiful young Mermaid swam down into the crevice, unmindful of the colorful fish moving to avoid her path. Her short light-green hair waving in the current, Keimi's trademark Criminal-brand T-shirt clung tightly to her sizable boobs. The cool currents raised goose bumps on her slender arms and her nipples grew hard. With a kick of her pink kissing gourami tail she reached the bottom of the crevice.

"If Madame Shyarly's prediction is correct," she said to herself as she felt along the rocky depths, "then the treasure must be…here!"

Her fingers brushed a rough wooden surface of a small treasure chest. She pried it open, and was startled by a flash of bright green light. With a gasp, Keimi backed off, but with the glow faded slightly she peered inside the chest. There was only a golden bangle topped with a magnificent spherical sea-green jewel. Madame Shyarly's instructions were specific: put the bangle in her rucksack and not put it on, then return to Mermaid Café for further instructions.

As Keimi left the dark crevice behind, she wondered why she had been chosen to find the bangle for her boss. Surely there were more qualified than she to carry out such a request.

* * *

Madame Shyarly reclined on her sofa, her shortfin mako shark tail swaying lazily as Keimi entered the private room. The intimidatingly large Mermaid wore her usual purple hood and cloak, her short midnight-black hair framing her wise, pale face. She smiled at Keimi and drew a breath from her pipe before setting it aside.

"Welcome back Keimi," she said.

Keimi waved the bangle triumphantly. "Here's your treasure, Madame Shyarly!" she chimed. "Your prediction was right again!"

"You're mistaken," the boss said, a mysterious smile on her crimson lips.

"Eh?" Keimi gave her a confused look.

"It's _your_ treasure now." Shyarly leaned forward, her ample boobs swaying slightly. "Put it on now. I foresaw that it will bring great happiness to us both."

That surprised Keimi. Normally Madame Shyarly could only predict calamitous events, making her reluctant to want to see the future. To foresee pleasant things was a nice change of pace. "Oh Madame Shyarly, you're too kind!" Keimi gushed, slipping the bangle on her left arm. "What kind of happiness we this jewel bring?"

Madame Shyarly's smile was filled mischievous anticipation. "Oh, you'll see soon enough."

The bangle's jewel lit up again, startling Keimi. A tingle ran over her skin, and she shivered involuntarily. A heat built up in her stomach that moved up to her chest. With eyes wide open, the heat seemed to be slowly pouring into her boobs. A soft gurgling emanated from her tits, and Keimi let out a low moan. Her whole body was heating up in a most amazing way.

"Madame…Shyarly…?"

Madame Shyarly's eyes lit up. "I see it's effecting you already, my dear Keimi."

Keimi's chest heaved against her T-shirt, which suddenly felt tighter than before. Keimi's already full breasts abruptly swelled a cup size larger, jiggling from the rapid increase in size. Keimi stared down at her chest, stunned, when they expanded again, prompting a loud moan from her. Her tits were growing, and it was the most amazing sensation Keimi ever experienced in her young life! It was hypnotic, watching her tits inflate a little more every few seconds. Her shirt strained against the spreading flesh, her nipples feeling unbelievably hot and swollen.

"I'm gonna die!" Keimi cried, tears running from her eyes to be absorbed by the water surrounding them. She clasped her hands to boobs as large as her head, and still they continued to grow. Her shirt was ripping apart, the tearing fabric music to her ears. Her fingers kneaded the warm flesh, feeling rolls of fat bulge between them.

"Remarkable," Madame Shyarly breathed, rubbing her own breasts through her cloak, nipples poking with shameless arousal through the cloth. Keimi's tits expanded again, this time inflating with no interruptions. Keimi screamed as her shirt exploded off her torso, tits spreading to double the size of her head, surpassing Madame Shyarly's own. Her boobs quivered, and nipples the size and thickness of a man's thumb suddenly ejaculated thick, warm milk. Keimi threw her head back and howled with a mindless ecstasy. A powerful orgasm tore through her body, igniting her nerves with electric pleasure. Gasping and trying to come down from her orgasm, the young Mermaid took in her immense new tits. They jiggled softly, both tits obscuring her torso entirely. Her areolae had stretched to the size of saucers and had turned a rich rose color. Her fat nipples protruded like bullets, leaking milk into the sea. Keimi's head spun, trying to comprehend her incredible transformation!

"That bangle once belonged to a Human queen renowned for her beauty…and her impossible breasts," Madame Shyarly leered. "A Sea King sank the ship carrying her treasure, and I happened to predict where it would far, and that it would bring us close together, my pet."

Keimi groaned and cupped the wobbling flesh. "Madame Shyarly, look at my tits," she whispered, her face flushed with pleasure. She needed to be touched, and Madame Shyarly's gaze was getting her extremely horny.

With a smirk, Madame Shyarly swam close to the smaller, younger girl, squeezing the disproportionably massive breasts to force streams of milk out in cloudy mists that quickly broke up in the water. Licking her lips, Madame Shyarly fixed her pretty lips around the right nipple, drinking down the delicious cream. Keimi groaned only able to float there and allow Madame Shyarly do whatever she wanted to her. Not that she minded.

"Oh…Oh, that feels good," she cooed.

"You taste wonderful, Keimi." Madame Shyarly licked at the swollen nubs of Keimi's nipples while squeezing the warm flesh, squirting the milk on her face. She bit down on them gently, rubbing her teeth on the tough nipples, periodically switching from one to the other. Her tail curled around Keimi's, entwining them together. Madame Shyarly's slim waist rubbed against the giant boobs.

"Don't stop! Please!" Keimi begged. "I love this! I love you, Madame Shyarly!"

"Please, just call me Shyarly from now on if you love me," the boss said, before simply mashing her face into the impossible cleavage. Keimi rested her head against Shyarly's, enjoying her warmth. She had never realized how much she loved her employer. It would be a little difficult to have other displays of affection with the size difference between them, but at least with her newly expanded tits something about her was big enough to satisfy Shyarly.

******The end**

_Author's note: So this is my first _One Piece_ fan-fiction, and it was written to celebrate PyroWildcat's birthday since that author writes some very good breast expansion fiction. I suppose this was good for a mindless little breast expansion one-shot. I feel I need more work on detailing sex scenes since they always feel too short to me, although with Keimi and Shyarly being Mermaids that sort of limits what I could do with them during sex. _

_If you wonder why not write about Nami, Robin, Vivi, Hancock, or any of the other more popular women is partially because I have a story in mind that will involve some of them, and partially because I have never seen a Keimi breast expansion before and wanted to see how well I could do it. _

_I hope you enjoyed this little story. I had some fun writing it._


End file.
